


To Service and Protect

by snailboat64



Category: Human Target - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailboat64/pseuds/snailboat64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was it always the pretty ones who insisted on thanking Chance personally?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Service and Protect

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note: The title for this fic is a pretty bad pun, I know. I made the mistake of asking a friend to help me name this fic and I suggested "To service and protect" as a joke. Unfortunately she loved it and the name stuck!**

 

Winston was tired and cranky after spending most of the night on the phone to various law enforcement agencies, trying to smooth over the fallout from the interstate car chase that had concluded Chance's latest case. It was a jurisdictional nightmare, which on one level was a good thing because it allowed Winston to muddy the waters enough to keep Chance's name out of the official reports, but on another level it meant a lot of bureaucratic gymnastics that Winston could have done without. Whilst Chance got to sleep off the endorphin crash that followed his three day adrenaline high, Winston had still been working his ass off, and he'd had enough. Guerrero had pulled his usual disappearing trick, stating he had business to attend to, so Winston wasn't expecting to run into anyone as he headed to the elevator. In his grumpy and sleep deprived state, he nearly walked straight into Sarah Hawthorne, the now former-client whose case had generated all the paperwork he'd just managed to dig his way out of.

"Miss Hawthorne," Winston said as the elevator doors opened. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there for a moment. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Sarah smiled. "I'm actually flying back to Vermont later on today. I've got family there and it seems a good a place as any to start again."

Winston nodded. Guerrero had done extensive research in to the young journalist's background when they'd accepted the case, so Winston knew she had an aunt in Burlington.

"So what brings you here?" he asked, taking the large holdall she was struggling to carry and putting it on the floor just inside the office as he ushered her out of the elevator.

"I had a couple of hours to kill before I have to check in at the airport, so I figured I should swing by and say thank you. Things were kind of hectic yesterday and I didn't even get a the chance to say goodbye. Is Chance around?"

Winston smiled. Why was it always the pretty ones who insisted on thanking Chance personally? He had an idea of what kind of thank you Sarah had in mind, and it definitely didn't require his presence. "I think he's in the kitchen. Go on through."

"Are you on your way out?" The question was innocent enough, but Winston picked up on the hopeful note in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm getting to old for these all-nighters!" Winston said. "It was a real pleasure to meet you, Sarah. I wish you the best of luck in Vermont."

"Thank you," she smiled, offering him her hand, which he shook politely.

 _Damn_ , Winston thought as the elevator doors shut behind him, _that man has the devil's own luck!_

* * *

Chance stared gloomily into the refrigerator and weighed up his options. They were all out of milk so he was left with the choice of having his breakfast cereal dry or with orange juice. Considering the high sugar content of the cereal in question, the orange juice probably wasn't such a good idea, so that left him with eating it dry or with water. Neither idea really appealed.

He heard a noise behind him, and assuming it was Winston he called out, "Any chance you can grab me some milk before you head home?"

"If that was aimed at Winston, I'm afraid you've just missed him," a female voice replied.

Chance closed the refrigerator and was surprised to see Sarah Hawthorne standing in the kitchen doorway. She looked a different person to the scared young woman who had showed up asking for help just a few days ago. She's lost the tired, haunted look, and her eyes were now bright and alert, and Chance was struck by how very blue they were. Her hair was different too. It had been an unruly mess, held off her face in a loose pony tail, but now it fell loose to her shoulders in soft, brown curls. She'd also replaced her faded jeans and oversize sweat-shirt with a light cotton summer dress that accentuated her curves rather than hid them. All in all the transformation had been such a dramatic one that Chance might not even have recognised her as the same woman had he not spent the last three days in her company.

"Hey, Sarah. I didn't expect to see you here," he said, smiling at her. "Is everything okay?"

She laughed. It was a sound that Chance hadn't heard that often whilst working the case, which wasn't surprising considering the gravity of her situation at the time. But seeing her now, relaxed and laughing did a lot to ease the tension he'd been carrying since he'd been forced to shoot her former boss, the man who'd threatened her life. He'd survived the gunshot to the chest, but barely. Chance got no satisfaction from the fact that the man who had been so close to killing his client now lay in a coma, unlikely to ever regain consciousness.

"Did I say something funny?" Chance asked giving Sarah a slightly puzzled smile.

"No, not really," Sarah said. "It's just Winston said the same thing to me a minute ago, almost word for word! But, no, there's nothing wrong. I just stopped by on my way to the airport to say goodbye, and thank you."

"I'm glad we could help you, Sarah," he said with a broad smile. "But there really was no need for you to go out of your way to thank me."

"Perhaps not," she said, stepping into the kitchen and putting her purse down on the kitchen table. "But if it weren't for you I'd be dead right now. You may think I don't need to thank you, but I would like to."

She closed the distance between them in a few steps and placed one hand lightly on Chance's cheek, before pressing her lips gently to his in a soft, slow kiss. She pulled back a couple of inches, leaving her hand on his cheek and said, "Thank you."

Chance could see that her pupils were dilated and her lips were slightly parted, also her breathing was a little faster than normal. All it would take was the even the slightest bit of encouragement from him for her to kiss him again, deeper this time and with the promise of more to come. She had clearly returned to the office with a very specific plan in mind, and after briefest of struggles with his conscience, he decided that it was fine by him. He placed his hands on her hips, and as he did, Sarah leaned in and kissed him again, her arms slipping around his neck, pulling him closer. Her lips parted at the first brush of his tongue, and she tasted sweet and soft as her tongue slid against his, tempting him further, drawing him in.

Chance's hands slipped round to the small of her back and she pressed herself against him, gratified by the telltale hardness pressing at her hip through his jeans. As the kiss drew to an end they were both breathing heavily. Chance ran his fingers through her hair, whilst his other hand rested on her back, keeping her close.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, his voice sounding hoarse, and to Sarah's ears, as sexy as hell.

"Yes," she smiled, touched that he still asked, even though she had made her intentions abundantly clear. Chance smiled at her and it sent a wave of desire through her body that pooled in an ache, deep in her abdomen.

He pushed her hair away from her neck and kissed and gently sucked at the exposed flesh, working his way down her throat. She let out a contented little moan as his hands found the zipper at the back of her dress and worked it open. The thin straps fell away from her shoulders of their own accord, and she let the light cotton dress fall to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. The bra soon joined her dress on the kitchen floor, as Chance cupped her breasts in his hands, teasing her nipples into hard, sensitive nubs with his thumbs

Her kissed her again, more urgently this time, his tongue exploring her mouth as he pushed her gently backwards, until her thighs bumped against the kitchen table top. His hands moved to her waist, and he picked her up and sat her on the table. Sarah slipped her hands beneath his t-shirt and begun pulling it up, until Chance finally broke the kiss and slipped it off, revealing his broad, lightly haired chest, scarred but still utterly perfect. Sarah only had a brief moment to admire it before Chance returned his attention back to her breasts kissing and fondling them, then flicking his tongue across her nipple whilst his fingers gently pinched and rubbed at the other. She moaned and arched her back, one hand braced behind her on the table and the other resting on the nape of his neck.

Chance gently pushed her until she laid on her back on the table and began kissing his way across her belly. His fingers brushed lightly between her legs, sending a shudder of pleasure through her body as he caressed her through the thin, moist fabric of her panties. He kept his touch light and teasing, deepening her arousal, but never quite hard enough to satisfy it. She moaned and gripped the edge of the table trying to push against his fingertips, increasing the pressure, but whatever she did, his touch was never quite enough.

"Please," she moaned. "Please…"

She felt his lips curl into a smile against her belly and for a moment his teasing caresses stop altogether. She closed her eyes and groaned with frustration, but then she felt Chance pulling her panties down, letting them slip to the floor. When she opened her eyes, Chance was kneeling between her legs, and he met her gaze for a moment, before licking slowly and deliberately up the inside of her thigh. She gripped the edge of the table as if her life depended on it and moaned Chance's name as his tongue finally provided the pleasure that his fingertips had only hinted at. He pushed her legs further apart, spreading her open as he licked and teased her, his tongue delving inside her one moment and flickering against her most sensitive spot the next. She struggled to catch her breath as she felt wave after wave build up, and when her climax was only seconds away, she felt Chance slip two fingers inside her, as his tongue still flickered against her. The combination of both his tongue and his fingers pushed her over the edge and Chance moaned as her body clenched and spasmed around his fingers.

He drew back, kissing the inside of her thigh again, watching her moan and tremble her way through the end of her orgasm as he gently worked his fingers inside her. He rested his head against he thigh for a moment before sighing and standing up.

"We need to take this upstairs," he said.

"Why?" she asked, letting out a little sigh as Chance withdrew his fingers, "what's wrong with right here?"

Chance moaned as she reached for him and began rubbing his hard-on through the thick fabric of his jeans. "Nothing. Except the condoms are in my nightstand," he murmured, his eyes half closed and his breathing ragged, as focused on how good Sarah's hand felt on his cock. He tried to hang on to the thought that until they had a condom, his jeans were going to have to stay where they were.

"Is that all?" she asked, giving his cock one last squeeze before reaching for her purse, which was still sitting on the corner of the table by her head. She rummaged inside it for a moment, finding the packet of condoms she had bought earlier that day for this very purpose. She raised herself up on her elbows and handed them to Chance.

He laughed, "I guess you really do know what you want."

"Are you complaining?" she asked, smiling and raising one eyebrow.

"No," Chance replied with a smile, taking the box from her, "absolutely not." She sat up and unbuckled his belt as he tore open the box. She made short work of undoing his jeans and sighed appreciatively when she found he wasn't wearing any underwear. She pushed his jeans down a little, just far enough so that she could comfortably grip his cock and stroke it as he fumbled with the box of condoms. He was already hard and his cock felt thick and heavy in her hand as Chance ripped the foil of one of the condoms with his teeth. Wordlessly Sarah took the condom from his hands and carefully rolled it on to his cock. When she was done, Chance rested his fingers under her chin and tilted her face up and kissed her. She could smell and taste herself on Chance's mouth, mixed in with the scent of his cologne and the faint lingering smells of guns and danger.

Chance pulled Sarah to the edge of the table, and in one fluid movement thrust deep inside her. She moaned into his mouth and dug her finger nails into his ass as he fucked her slow and hard, his hands gripping her hips. Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder as he kissed and sucked at her neck. She moaned as Chance varied the rhythm and strength of his thrusts, keeping her on the edge, as she moaned his name over and over.

She was close, so close already, when he laid her back on to the table and lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder. The new angle allowed him to push even deeper inside her, fucking her harder and faster, and when he began rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb, she all but screamed as she came. Her body clenching and writhing beneath him dragged Chance over the edge, and he let out a wordless moan as he surged inside her, managing a last few rhythmless thrusts as his own body shook with the force of his orgasm.

Chance leaned forward, bracing his hands against the table for a minute or two as the world slowly swam back into focus. Sarah let her leg slide down Chance arm and the movement seemed to jolt him into some semblance of awareness. He carefully withdrew, making sure the condom stayed in place as he did so.

"Fuck, that was…" Sarah wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. 'Incredible' or 'amazing' didn't quite seem to cover it.

"I know," Chance said with a smile, removing the condom and tossing it in the trash, before pulling up and fastening his jeans. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the sink, gripping the worktop behind him for balance. Sarah sat up and took a long look at him. She knew this was strictly a one time thing, how could it be anything else when in a matter of hours she'd be in Vermont, nothing more than a (hopefully) pleasant memory for Chance? He was undeniably the most attractive man she'd ever been with, and looking at him now still flushed from their exertions, a light sheen of sweat high-lighting the taut muscle of his chest and arms, she felt a pang of regret that it couldn't be something more.

She re-dressed quickly whilst Chance was still a bit spaced-out in his post-orgasmic haze. He offered to drive her to the airport, but she politely turned him down and insisted on calling a cab. It would have been awkward, half an hour of forced conversation before being waved off by a man who didn't really know her or intend to see her again. She preferred to leave him here, in the kitchen of the warehouse, shirtless and content, where she could kiss him goodbye properly and walk out of his life with a smile and no regrets.


End file.
